Rose Weasley: A Day in the Life
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: "The Weasley should have raised a brow at her friend and aunt's sometimes unreasonable belief in the the supernatural, if that is what one would call it. Then again, she had gone to a school where they didn't teach students how to write but to make potions and charms. The world could probably stand some strangeness (that was practically the motto of the Quibbler)."


**A/N: Okay Guys! Round two of QLFC. I'm really excited. Now there may be a little background needed for this story, mostly the inspiration so I don't seem completely insane. This is heavily inspired by the style of the _Welcome to Night Vale_ podcast and some _Gravity Falls_ action. I hope you enjoy.**

**The prompt for keepers was inter-generational friendships, so I choose Luna and Rose, who are definitely from different generations. The word count for this story is 2,825 (two thousand eight hundred and twenty-five for all the people you do the weird decimal and comma reversal thing). So onto the story!**

**Hoots,**

**Owls**

* * *

Rose Weasley was a tall girl with a petite form. Her clothes; a dark green flared skirt, deep plum button-up top, stocking, and black stilettos; always seemed a little too large, but wouldn't fit her height if they were bought smaller. She complained on occasion that she was too tall and skinny for her own good and that her ginger curls seemed to radiate around her, a trait from her mother, and swallow her up. However not many people seemed to notice, apparently it wasn't a big deal. Soon she even forgot about it, but that Wednesday, she felt the struggle to find proper clothes. Maybe it was because at the last family dinner Nana Molly had pointed out she hadn't dated anyone in three years (since sixth year) or maybe it was that fact that Josh, the-older-kinda-nerdy-and-cute-reporter guy she had had her eye on since she had started working at the Quibbler at the end of seventh year, had moved to a desk a lot closer to her. Maybe it was a combination fo the two. Who knew? Luna, she thought suddenly, just as she entered the offices of the Quibbler at around nine or ten in the morning.

The sun was past its sparkling, pink stage and had moved into the full shining era of the slowly waning day. She appeared late to most because nearly everyone at the office was there on time. However, Luna, her fair haired aunt and editor-in-chief of the magazine, wasn't too particular about when she arrived as long as she did the work. And yes, the periodical had offices… now. It probably would have surprised Rose more had she not grown up in the place. She practically breathed in ink stains as a child and frequently arrived at the dinner table with some 'j's from a few stray enchanted letter presses on her cheeks. She was a lot younger and didn't know better than to stick her hands near one of the presses while it was printing. In her defense though, Luna hadn't warned her about their aggressive nature and even stuck her hand near it first, getting a few 'h's and 'p's staining her clothes.

She walked through what one would expect of an office. It had gray walls (occasionally splattered with mysterious liquids) and cubicles (but the people inside each had a colorful history). The place was also adorned with owls, flying notes, and talking plants just to name a few oddities. It was definitely more lively than most Wednesdays in a normal office.

As a note flew over her head and bashed into a gray, but purple stained wall, she turned a corner and saw that the door to the break room was opened, meaning someone had actually gone in. Most people don't enter the break room until noon when it was time to eat lunch, and most of the ruckus, that made it nearly impossible to traverse had, died down due to a treaty made with the kitchen and dining ware when the office first opened. The only person who frequently did enter before noon was Luna, either because she didn't care about the wars waged in the room during the day or she never noticed. Rose was less of an oblivious optimist about the dining ware and let out a small groan, wondering what the woman wanted her to do so earlier in the morning.

She saw the usual walking tables and clattering cabinets when she pushed the door fully open. The teacups had escaped from their cabinet again and were having a tea party with the kettle. Some of the cups had rallied and were even trying to chase the cookies for the party around the rooms while the walking tables made for an entertaining race track. In the corner, Gary Helltroy, from the desk behind Rose's, was taking pictures of the race and talking into his wand. He was probably going to add the race to the Quibbler Office Gossip Column, which he was in charge of and her face frequented. She stopped in front of a big whiteboard on the wall that displayed most of the scheduled articles and meetings. There wasn't much on it besides a few sticky notes.

Rose tried to peel away the first: "Take out the trash," it shouted, before exploding into a small puff of smoke. _The nargles are gathering, _she pulled the green paper away to find a blue or maybe pink paper, _also the office aura is gloomy. _The notes continued and told the ginger-haired girl that she needed to _make tea _and _burn some incense_.

"Out doing research. Love, Luna," Rose read out loud to a little teacup that seemed lost. "Well it looks like I have a terribly busy day," she tacked on with a roll of her eyes and finished the walk to her desk, carrying the stack of multi-colored and sometimes color-changing sticky notes. There were a few stains on them too, and Luna's curly script was a little rushed; anxious even as though this was a true pandemic that needed Rose's immediate attention.

The Weasley should have raised a brow at her friend and aunt's sometimes unreasonable belief in the the supernatural, if that is what one would call it. Then again, she had gone to a school where they didn't teach students how to write but to make potions and charms. The world could probably stand some strangeness (that was practically the motto of the Quibbler).

Rose slung her bag, that she was bearing heavily on her shoulder, into the chair at her desk. She smoothed her skirt out and made sure she was looking okay and nothing had burned or turned transparent which happened on occasion. Then instead of throwing the unnecessary number of notes away, she placed them on her desk where there was a magic typewriter, a magic-infused laptop, and a press to print copies cluttering its surface. The other decorations varied from week to week. The week previous there had been a honey-colored puffskein that meet an unfortunate end in the press. The puff's funeral had even made the front page of the Quibbler ("No other office pet had gotten that far," Gary Helltroy, the man in the cubicle behind to her had muttered with an evil gleam in his eye). Looking over at the press, Rose saw some honey colored fur and shutter, pushing the dangerous object farther away. Currently a small bonsai adorned the desk. Luna had brought it back from France the previous week and gave it to her at the puff's funeral, as bizarre as that sounds. Rose smiled at the tree and put the sticky notes on a large pile of other sticky notes, all from Luna.

The Quibbler's office was a strange place, if the history of her own desk could be given as an example, but Rose loved it there. Though, the girl was always left wondering at the end of the day if this was truly what her life had lead up to. She was Head Girl at Hogwarts just the other year. The Ministry had begged her (literally on hands and knees) to work for them. She could have even been a Quidditch star with her other cousins or an auror, but Rose choose to be a reporter. Not even a reporter for a magazine viewed in the public's eye as important or sane. Sometimes, or really most of the time, she got teased for working with Crazy Aunt Luna, but she always thought that Luna was pretty cool.

Somehow she managed to make due and love her work. She didn't think working for the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly would have given her the same opportunities as working working with Aunt Luna. They had gone on adventures together, they had known each other forever, and most of all worked well together. Rose managed to understand her aunt and keep her in check, while Luna made sure Rose was always kept on her toes and discovering new things. Even if those new things involved the Dragon-Fireball Incident of 2016, which no one is allowed to talk about EVER! Because if they did talk Hermione would have probably made her daughter become an auror which would have been much safer, and not have destroyed a possibly precious muggle monument and been the reason muggles knew of magic (they don't at the moment because the structure was not muggle but belonged to an ancient race of elves, who had long since become extinct or at least did during the incident).

Shaking her head and noticing the world around her was moving, she found some incense in her desk, and on her way to the break room she asked Josh, the-older-kinda-nerdy-and-cute-reporter guy (who had moved to a closer desk recently and was on her route to the break room), if he could take out the trash for her.  
"Sure Rose." He smiled. Small dimples appeared at the edges of his cheeks and his eyes gleamed a gentle blue behind his glasses. He was dressed smartly in a waistcoat, white shirt, khakis and dress shoes. His hair was also perfect, sticking up in a way that she could just see herself running her hands through the surprisingly soft strands. Rose would have offered herself happily as a sacrifice to any god out there if she could just stare at his face-maybe even touch it-for a day or maybe just an hour.

"Thanks Josh." She smiled and turned to go into the break room, so she could give herself a pep talk and resolve to not ask him out today, but tomorrow if the mood was right. It probably won't be a good mood, and the cycle would repeat.

"Hey Rose," he called, standing from his desk.

If only this were one of the muggle rom-com movies she and her mother watched on Friday nights with her aunts and some alcohol, Rose hoped. If that had been the case, he would tell her she was beautiful and ask her to the cute coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Their children would have his brown locks and her eyes. Unless they had a girl named Hermione Rose, who would be a ginger with his blue eyes.

"What's up?" She turned to him, removing all thoughts of the wedding she and Aunt Ginny may or may not have planned, while her mother was out of the room.

"I liked your article last week on the effects of brain waves on magic." He rubbed his neck as he looked to the side or anywhere but her.

"Really?" She gave him a toothy grin. "I really think that muggle tech should be integrated more into wizarding society. It can do so much good, especially with all the anxiousness towards muggles since the war."

"It could probably help smooth things over." He grinned a little, making her insides swoon and head whir. Her cheeks flushed out her freckles just a bit. She swore to Merlin that he would notice, but of course, Josh didn't seem to really care. Her insides sagged a bit, but she continued: "Yeah, and make things more efficient. Not to mention, science is really fascinating." Her words began to blur. She wasn't really caring if she made a fool of herself or not, she was talking to Josh, the-older-kinda-nerdy-and-cute-reporter guy! Even if he didn't notice she liked him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I learned about it in school. Trust me if you grew up in a muggle schooling system you wouldn't think so highly of it." He just kept smiling at her. It was kinda nice before she realized she had to say something.

"You're probably right." She pointed the incense stick at Josh. "Oh right! I need to make tea. Hopefully we can continue this later," she said, waving behind her as she skipped off towards the break room to make tea and burn incense. Luna was really rubbing off on her.

Inside the break room, she squealed and nearly spilled tea on herself.

OoOoO

Rose was typing furiously about something. She didn't know quite what, just that it was important and groundbreaking. "S.P.E.W. Fights for House Elves' Right to Adopt," the headline proclaimed.  
"Who am I kidding?" She leaned back in her chair. The article, she thought, belonged in the middle of the prophet not the front page of the Quibbler. No offense to her mother, but no one wanted to read about S.P.E.W. unless they actually managed to do something. Rose sighed and opened a new document on her laptop hoping to get inspiration from the blank page. She was only finding an even more depressing view on life. The blankness of the page was a perfect metaphor. Maybe she could write about that.

"Extremely Tall Girl Looking for Romance and Life's Meaning. Can She Really Do It?" was the headline Rose typed at the top of her page. "No she can't," she added quickly underneath it.

"Your outer aura says frustration or anger and some swirling of sadness," an airy voice echoed behind her, "but your inner aura says happiness or romance with some more swirling sadness?" Luna raised a brow. "Your day sounds . . . interesting." She slipped on to the desk and flicked at the bonsai branches. The tree started to hum and wiggle his limbs.

Rose frowned. "He likes you better- hey, how do you read people's auras?" Rose asked, her short-lived jealousy making no impact on the conversation. It was a statement about their relationship. Being so sensitive with each other and also knowing everything about each other: that was how they were. Luna was like Rose's really big sister and Rose was a nanny or babysitter who got tossed around an awful lot. It had been that way for as long as the girl could remember being intelligent.

It began at one of the Weasley Holiday gatherings. Luna had been outside with her now husband but then fiance. She chased the children around and explored the lake and yard. During that time, she found a glow worm in the garden. The woman showed it to Rose and then started telling her all of the reasons why Rose should or shouldn't eat it as though she didn't know whether or not to eat it as well. Rose told her not to though and explained to the older woman that glow worms (especial in magical environments) could contain toxic chemicals. She then had to show Luna her collection of books on the subject. From there Luna requested that Rose work with her on occasions.

That was also how she began spending so much time at the Quibbler. The rest is history, mostly because if her mother knew about half of the things they did (like the Dragon-Fireball Incident of 2016), she might have had a heart attack or worst: held Rose hostage (read: grounded).

"When I was a lot younger my mother took me out into the Ministry and sat me down to watch the people passing. She wanted me to focus on their expressions and stances, tuning into the magic around them. After that, we went to Diagon Alley and did the same thing with people who weren't all as monotonous as the ministry workers." She smiled fondly at the distant memory as though it were truly in the distance just over Rose's orange hair. Suddenly she turned back: "What are you writing?" She watched Rose's fingers fly across the keyboard with the speed of a snitch.

"You gave me an idea," Rose said after hitting the period key and ending her idea with that universal note of finality. She looked back up at Luna just as a bell, that told the office most of them could leave, rang out and ended the long day in which nothing too exciting happened.

"Do you want to go to the coffee shop?" Luna offered. Her eyes on the bonsai, but it seemed to Rose that bonsais couldn't drink coffee much less drink at all. Luna also knew this because she had tried a few time unsuccessfully to give the poor tree some tea in the past, and now some of its branches were burned and sparkling.

Rose gave her a curious look. "You hate the coffee shop. You say the amount of synthetic and processed ingredients used interferes with your 'balance' or something."

"It does," Luna pouted but couldn't stay falsely angry for long. "Anyways we need the talk about your happy, romance aura."

Rose thought for a moment, but gave Luna an exasperated smile. "Okay fine! But only because you are sacrificing so much for me by going." Luna's smile stretched across her face and the corners meet her eyes. They gleamed a little showing a rare glimpse of expression. The fair blonde tugged Rose along, following the small herd of people headed towards the apparition points and floo-connected fireplaces.

* * *

**P.S. Maybe after this round is over I might write some more about Rose's adventures with the Quibbler. So it would be appreciated if you reviewed on your opinions about it. I would appreciate it!**


End file.
